


I Love Cheap Frills

by WhoopsOK



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Conventions, Cosplay, Crossdressing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Panties, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Spencer’s been walking the line between being too intriguing to notice how he looks and being so gorgeous Luke can’t focus on what he’s saying. This tips the scales a little. Or a lot.(Spencer is cosplaying as Princess Daisy and Luigi-- Luke is a little distracted.)





	I Love Cheap Frills

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11: Cross-dressing
> 
> I just really want Luke at a con and Reid in a dress, I have no other justification for this. OOC? Probably.

It’s all Penelope’s fault, Luke maintains this. When he later says that to her face, she demands an Edible Arrangement as thanks and, well hell, he might just get her one honestly.

Because, see, Luke can admit he enjoys classic video games, has even been known to have the occasional argument on the merits of Marvel vs D.C. in the right company, but he’s not _that guy._ He doesn’t do the trinkets or boxsets, doesn’t do the costumes or cons, he’s _casual._ But he can also admit he likes Penelope and Spencer and wants to hang out with them when they—one more begrudgingly than the other—invite him out to some nerdfest he’s never even heard of.

Talking him into cosplaying as Luigi had been an ordeal, but that was the most complex costume he was willing to put together considering he never planned on wearing it again. Held by no similar inhibitions, Penelope and Spencer discuss rather excitedly what they plan on dressing up as.

A conversation that obviously continues well after Luke has left for the night, because when he meets them at the convention center, he’s prepared for Derek Morgan to be dressed up as Mario. He’s also not surprised to see Penelope decked out in all pink as Princess Peach.

What he wasn’t even remotely expecting was to see Spencer dressed up as Princess Daisy.

Luke has no hang-ups about crossdressing. He’s been around the block, ok, men wearing dresses doesn’t even ping on the radar as weird for him. It’s not a big deal, really, it’s not. Except for how some part of his higher thinking shuts off when Spencer twirls in his dress before smiling bright and wide for a picture. When Derek calls Spencer ‘ _pretty boy_ ’ the man himself doesn’t even bat an eye, but Luke’s brain gets stuck in a loop of ‘ _pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy_ ’ and he can’t really get out of it.

It’s made worse-better by the fact that they’re a _pair_ ; Spencer is almost constantly under his arm and _living his best life._

Spencer is clearly ecstatic to have someone listen to him ramble about different media and their cultural effects and popularity, which is great for both of them because Luke is just _eating it up._ Luke has been to a few of Dr. Reid’s lectures—for fun, shit, maybe he _is_ a nerd—but that doesn’t compare to listening to Spencer ramble, the happy dancing of his voice talking about cartoons. This version of him is giving Luke heart problems. It doesn’t help that Spencer is… to be completely honest, _really fucking pretty_.

Every time Luke looks over and remembers that he is—in fact—wearing a dress, his heart trips over in his chest a little.  Luke always likes listening to Spencer and he’s always _pretty_ , but the dress and—Luke stops looking him in the eye for a second, looking _at_ his eye—the mascara really _work_. He smiles while he’s talking and his lip-gloss sparkles and Luke really, _really_ can’t deal, has to mentally shake himself. Spencer’s been walking the line between being too intriguing to notice how he looks and being so gorgeous Luke can’t focus on what he’s saying. This tips the scales a little. Or a lot.

Luke is fairly certain his internal dialup sound is discreet until he realizes Spencer just told him eating goblin rocks is good for the digestion of alien glucose.

Blinking back to himself, Luke realizes Derek is smirking at him and Penelope’s eyes are wide with amused shock. Spencer is staring at him like he’s never seen him before and Luke feels the tips of his ears burn red. He tries to laugh it off, tries to make telling Spencer how pretty he is sound teasing and friendly. It must miss the mark, though, because Spencer’s cheeks flush pink and his mouth falls open and _Luke is definitely not staring at his lips._

Before long, Derek and Penelope make up an uncaringly transparent excuse to leave them alone.

There’s a moment where Luke starts coaching himself to keep his mind out of the gutter. They’re leaving them alone to tease him because his attraction is apparently _alarmingly_ unsubtle. They’re just making fun, not leaving them alone because they think they’ll actually _do_ anything. But then Derek’s eyes narrow in a mild warning over his shoulder as he leaves and Spencer hesitantly runs his gloved fingers down Luke’s arm.

Oh— _Luke is definitely staring at Spencer’s lips now_ —so it is like that?

Spencer leans down to whisper a question in his ear and oh, ok, _fuck, it’s definitely like that._

Sliding his hand into Spencer’s, Luke lets him lead them off the main floor. They walk for several minutes before Spencer opens a door to a hallway they definitely shouldn’t be down, a frosted glass window at the far end letting in diffuse light. It’s not nearly secure enough for this, but the door clunks when it opens, so they’d notice and Luke went to Catholic school and is use to stealing scant privacy where he can get it. The fact that he’s dressed up as a videogame character just makes this whole thing feel even more surreal and juvenile as he turns, anticipation flooding his stomach as it puts him chest to chest with Spencer.

“Spencer,” he says very quietly.

Spencer smiles. “Luke.”

“I may have a heart attack if you let me kiss you right now, but I’m sure the hotel has a defibrillator around here somewhere.”

Spencer’s laugh is quiet. “I also know CPR, so.”

That’s permission if Luke’s ever heard it, so he slides a hand up the side of Spencer’s neck pulling him down just enough to kiss. It seems like Spencer doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, unsure with his lips in a way he hadn’t be with his words. That makes something squeeze in Luke’s chest, burning hot and slow.

Spencer is nothing if not a quick study, though, figures out how to move against him with relative ease. Luke isn’t exactly a slouch either. Soon enough, Luke has their tongues tangled, Spencer shaking in his arms, his breath coming in shivery pants. “ _Luke,_ ” he whispers, pleadingly, his whole body arching towards him.

It leaves Luke feeling bold and way too hot. He drags his lips up Spencer’s jaw to talk right against his ear, “Can I get under your skirt, princess?”

“ _Oh,_ ” Spencer gasps, hands closing tighter on Luke’s sides. “I. I don’t know how—I’ve never…”

Luke suddenly wants to make him come so bad his head spins. “If you want it, I’d be happy to show you,” he tells him. He nips at Spencer’s throat with gentle teeth. “All you have to do is let yourself feel good.”

“ _Please_ ,” Spencer says and Luke has to kiss him again for the crack in his voice.

“Hold up your dress,” Luke says, gathering the front ends of the skirt in his hands for Spencer to take hold of them. He doesn’t move away just yet, kissing Spencer once again and cutting a glance at the door, willing it to stay closed as he slides his hands up Spencer’s thighs, sinks to his knees. “I’m gonna make you feel good, princess, you—” Luke has to stop when he gets a good look under Spencer’s skirt because he has on _actual panties_ and Luke’s _actually_ going to have a fucking episode. “Holy _shit_ , Spence.”

“They match!” Spencer defends a little breathlessly.

Luke looks at the pastel orange daisies stretched over Spencer’s arousal and doesn’t disagree even if he does chuckle slightly. Spencer makes a punched out sound when Luke kisses him through the fabric before tugging them down his legs. He absently shoves them into his pocket, electing to ignore the way his mouth starts watering. Normally, he would take his time getting there— _if Spencer will let him, they’ll do this lazy and slow sometime soon_ —but he’s hyper aware of a door that doesn’t lock and a center full of people and the fact that Spencer is _hard and leaking_. They’re already at the riskiest part of this whole endeavor.

And anyway, Luke’s been told he’s good at quick and dirty, too.

Pressing Spencer back so he leans his weight against the wall, whispering “Spread your legs,” is the only warning Luke gives before swallowing him to the root. The choking sound that Spencer makes echoes off the walls and leaves Luke’s hair standing on end. He groans himself when Spencer bucks into his mouth, catching him by the hips to hold him still so he doesn’t choke.

“ _Sorry,_ sorry, _fuck_ , Luke…” Spencer mutters quick and high, _muffled._ Luke realizes he must have his dress stuffed into his mouth.

There’s something so wonderfully dirty about it, Spencer slumped with his legs spread and clutching his dress up while Luke sucks him off in an abandoned hallway. The thought hits him then, of someone walking in to see this, of what an image they’d make and he shakes with it as he bobs his head on Spencer’s cock, Spencer panting above him.

“I’m—Luke— _oh_ —I’m gonna—”

Oh, it’s the flattering sort of quickness that comes with inexperience and Luke just hums, because damn if he’s spitting. He pulls back in a slow drag, stroking his tongue under the head of Spencer’s cock. The dress falls over Luke as Spencer drops it, one hand coming down to grip Luke’s shoulder as he gasps out loud and his come floods Luke’s mouth.

Luke just swallows until Spencer lets out a broken sigh, fingers flinching tighter on Luke’s shoulder. “ _Oh fuck._ ”

Chuckling, Luke pulls off, kissing his hip once before finding his way out of the layers of his dress. “Take it I still got it?” he says, looking up at Spencer’s slack mouth and wide eyes. He laughs again when Spencer haphazardly pulls him to his feet so they can kiss again. The sound he makes when he tastes himself makes Luke groan, grinding himself against Spencer’s hip.

Luke is _not_ above jerking off in this hallway, because dresses hide a few more sins than overalls and—Spencer sucks on his lip and Luke shudders—he’s _not_ going to make it to a bathroom. Before he can reach to sort himself out, though, Spencer’s hands beat him to it. “ _Shit,_ really?”

“You’ll have to teach me some time,” Spencer says with his lips against Luke’s cheek, hands working open the fly of his overalls.

“I’ll—what?” Luke replies, thoughts scattered.

“I’ve never given oral sex before,” Spencer admits plainly, slipping his hand into Luke’s pants. Luke sways against him at the sensation as much as the words. “You’d have to show me.”

“Jeez, Spencer,” Luke wheezes.

“Will you? Show me?” Spencer asks, kissing the side of his mouth. He shudders when Luke gasps as his cock is pulled free, throbbing in Spencer’s still gloved hand. “I don’t know what you like, but I’d like to learn.”

“You’re gonna mess around and give me a fetish, princess,” Luke warns him, rocking his hips against the smooth fabric. “The gloves…”

Spencer shrugs. “I can wash them,” his eyes are wide and dark when he pulls back slightly to meet Luke’s gaze. “Tell me how to touch you.”

Now it’s Luke’s turn to shudder as Spencer’s free hand cradles the back of his head, clumsily stroking Luke’s arousal. “Fuck, a little tighter— _yeah, yeah, like that._ ” Even after coming Spencer is staring at him like _Luke_ turns him on so much his mind is only here, like Luke is enough to hold all his attention. “So good, Spence, just like that.”

It’s not the best hand job he’s ever gotten, but in the end it doesn’t matter, it’s Spencer. He feels himself creeping up on the point of no return, the tingling waves of an impending orgasm leaving him panting. He ducks his head against Spencer’s shoulder, “Gonna come, baby.”

Spencer bites his ear. “Do it, baby _,_ ” he replies, easily if a little breathless.  _Fuck_ , he didn’t even try to make it sound sexy, he just says it like it comes naturally, and _Luke comes naturally, too._ Groaning against Spencer’s throat, he hugs him tightly as he spills onto the satiny fabric of Spencer’s glove.

“ _Spencer_ …”

“I like when you say my name like that,” Spencer tells him, scratching the back of Luke’s head. “Being called princess is new, but I could get used to it.”

Luke laughs, still breathing shakily even as he stands up right to return Spencer’s smile. “I’ll keep that in mind, princess.”

Getting decent is a fairly quick affair, Spencer’s gloves shoved into the bottom of his purse, Luke adjusting himself back into his pants. The shimmer from Spencer’s lip gloss won’t come off completely, but Luke isn’t too bothered. He keeps having to twist the smirk off his mouth when he realizes all he has to do for the rest of the day is glance at Spencer for him to light up pink all the way to his ears. There’s no way Penelope and Derek don’t notice when they find them later, but Penelope is slightly drunk and distracting, so they don’t do more than smile at him knowingly (and giggle hysterically in Penelope’s case). Luke clears his throat and declines to comment. Even if he can feel the mix of amusement and annoyance in the look Spencer gives him when he stokes the fire by kissing his cheek with a “ _Goodnight, Princess_ ” before they all split up. What can he say? Spencer is cute when he’s flustered. He also inadvertently gets his revenge later that evening.

Luke is changing out of his costume and abruptly goes hot all over when he realizes he’s still got Spencer’s panties shoved in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…doing things that make you happy isn’t a waste of time
> 
> [flings myself at the mercy of the internet] This prompt was giving me hell and this is how I beat it into submission. I have no clue how this turned out.


End file.
